Cruel Intentions
by Forevermore
Summary: Sequel to "Life After Battle". Jin Kazama has entered the 6th Ironfist tournament to destroy his father; Once and for all. And to confront the person, he truelly hates; His half brother. Kazuya Mishima does however have plans of getting the Devil Gene.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes:** Hi, this is the sequel to " Life After Battle". You have to read that one to understand this one. This one would spoil alot of information and storyline, to those who haven't read "Life after Battle". PLEASE DO NOT BE INTIMIDATED BY IT'S SIZE!! 

_Italics_ = thoughts

**Bolds**= dreams and memories(flashbacks)

                                                             Cruel Intentions 

Hwoarang had arrived at the Chaolan Zaibatsu. He wanted to find out about what happnened to him. Hwoarang felt strangely, ever since it happened. He wondered why it happened. His thoughts drifted over to Kazama. 

_Why did he help me?,_ Hwoarang thought. Hwoarang recalled a time, when he had helped his rival. 

***Flashback***

**It was a chilly night at the dock. A red headed Korean sat there was head down. He held down the trophy, he had just won at the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3. He held it up and aimed to throw at the dark blue water. Most people would cry of joy, after winning the prestegious award. **

**But he was angry. He didn't get to fight his long time rival, Jin Kazama who mysteriously disappeared. That was not the worse thing, he could not avenge his masters death and kill Ogre. He looked at the gold torphy and aimed to throw. He heard someone running. **

**Hwoarang looked up and saw Jin Kazama run into an old warehouse chased by some armed Tekken Force men.**

**_Interesting, Hwoarang thought and smirked. _**

**He walked towards the warehouse. And saw his rival being surrounded by armed soldiers. Jin Kazama had already been attacked by them and it was noticeabke. Jin's white shirt was stenched with blood and a big wounded was cut through his chest. Hwoarang adjusted his googles and threw the trophy, as the men walked closer and looked at Jin angrily. **

**The men stared at Heihachi cold, lifeles and ugly face carved in the gold trophy. The soldiers were distracted and Hwoarang decided to strike. He walked towards the first soldier. The soldier lifted his gun, and watched the red head kick it away. It landed on the ground. The soldier looked at the gun and fear flickered through his eyes. He decided to seize the opportunity and punched the soldier. He grabbed the other one's hand and kicked him on his waist. When he fell on the ground, Hwoarang kicked him in the neck; Quickly breaking it. He admired his handiwork then quickly turned to Kazama.******

**Glowing with electricity Jin jumped out of the building, breaking the glass to pieces. **

**Kazama's hiding something, Hwoarang thought and smirked. He got on his motorcycle and rode away.**

                                                                       ¤

_Why did he help me?_

It had crossed in and out, through Hwoarang's mind the whole hour. He walked into the research room. Files were in shelfes, classified into many groups and 

assorted into alphabetical order. He took out a file with seven black bold letters printed on; King Of Ironfist Tournament 5 Competitors Files. 

He opened. And started to turn the pages; Untill finding his own picture and profile. Next to the profile was a small piece of information. Hwoarang started to read, curiously. His eyes rested on two words; DG active. What could DG be?

_DG..... Devil Gene active_. Hwoarang thought, after remembering hearing two people talk about it. Hwoarang should have listened, carefully. Very carefully. 

Hwoarang continued to read on; There was no further complication, in the meaning of the words. 

" Father Kazuya Mishima. Mother is unknown to our sources,"Hwoarang read.
    
    _Kazuya Mishima. Jin Kazama's father, Hwoarang thought. __That makes me his half-brother.... Kazama and me brothers? Impossible..._

¤

Sol Xiaoyu looked up. He wondered where he was. Or how he came there. A familiar man walked in. And Sol decided to question him.

" Who are you and where am I?" Sol asked. Kazuya looked at the teenager. 

" I am Kazuya Mishima, your grandfather." The teenager's eyes widened, " And this is my house."

" Why am I here?" Sol asked and looked at the man who, appeared to be his grandfather. 

" I brought you here. Why was it you were sent to live with Wang Jin Rei?" Kazuya asked moving closer to the teenager. 

" Heihachi Mishima had found out about my existence and wanted to kill me" Kazuya laughed loudly after hearing the teenager's answer. 

" I'd hate to tell you this but..." Kazuya paused. He continued, "Nevermind."

" Nevermind.... what? I want to know" Sol asked curiously. He looked at the older man and waited for an answer. 

" The truth." Kazuya said, briefly. Sol looked at him strangely, as he paused. 

" The truth?" Sol continued, " What truth?" 

" Your mother and father sent you to live with Wang Jin Rei, because they didn't want you. That whole Heihachi excuse was just a lie."

Kazuya watched Sol. He looked disapointed. Kazuya smiled evily, the smile faded away quickly as Sol turned to him. Kazuya looked serious. " That's not true!!"

Sol's tone rose and he was angry. " Why did they keep Kai and Akiko?"

Sol could not answer that. What his grandfather was saying was true... His parents abandoned him. He felt disapointment and anger. He felt hate against his mother and father, could he ever trust them again?

¤

**Author's Notes:** What do you think?


	2. Haunted Memory

**Author's Notes**: I will continue this fic with dark shades. In other words: It will be anti-happy.

Because, I'm not in a good mood. I feel really bad. This will not be continued untill I get a certain amount of reviews. SO REVIEW!!

**Makaveli**: Will Sol believe Kazuya? You'll never know unless you read. 

**Riser155: ** Yeah, it was short. But atleast it was interesting. The characters you mentioned will come into the fic, soon. I just wrote about the important characters. All of them are important, but I wrote about Hwoarang, Kazuya and Sol, cause I could build an intruiging start from their storylines. But you, Jin, Tatiana, Lacrease and Luke will come in soon. If not in this chapter. 

**Babyg2988: **Hmmm... Yeah, Kazuya can be stupid at times, but he can be just as smart in other times. I think Kazuya's cool. I love evil and dark characters, example Kazuya Mishima and Bryan Fury.

**Akira14-Raziel:**  Thanks! What questions do you have?! Just ask and they will be answered. 

**Kotou**: Hi, how's your visit to Japan?! Enjoying life I suppose? I'm going to email, you as soon as I get done writing this, so check your inbox! 

_Italics_=thoughts

**Bolds**=dreams and memories(flashbacks)

                                                              **Haunted Memory**

Raemitsu looked down at the ground. She had came home. The cottage in the village, where she and her family lived. She saw the blood dried on the wooden floor. She bent down and sat. She started to remember; The night. 

The night, her parents were killed. She remembered everything.

**                                                            *Flashback***

**Raemitsu sat in the corner reading a book. She looked up to see Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu running around. They were playing some weird games. She rolled her eyes at them. " Rae, why don't you play with your older sister and your cousin? Can't you ever be like normal kids"**

**It was her mother. She ignored the comment and continued to read.  She heard a noise. A hard noise; It interrupted her reading. She looked up to see the door, be kicked open and several ninjas attack their home and relatives. The ninjas were masked and armed. **

**She watched Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu hide behind the wardrobe.  She looked up and saw two of the ninjas, grip hold of her mother's wrist and try to fight. One of them pulled out a knife. He played with sharp blade. Her father walked up, he fearlessly looked the ninjas in their eyes. The one with the blade attacked her father after, he had kicked the other ninja. The blade was rammed at him, with full speed. Aimed at his throat; Killing him instantly. **

**Raemitsu moved closer to the corner of the walls. She saw her mother receive the same treatment. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu looked at the ninjas, teary eyed. Raemitsu didn't understand what was going on. She understood, after looking at her older sister and cousin. She watched the ninjas take a chair and break it. Raemitsu looked at them fearlessly. She wasn't afraid of them. They might have been bigger, than her. But she was a student of Ninjutsu and had mastered the style at the young age, she was. The ninjas took some of the things in the house and left.**

¤

Hwoarang had just prepared himself for a meeting; A buisness meeting. With a person, who wanted to buy the Chaolan empire. There was only considerable person, who he could sell the Zaibatsu to. Someone who wasn't of Mishima descendant; That excluded Lee Chaolan and Kazuya Mishima, who bargained with him, over who would buy the Zaibatsu. Hwoarang would only sell it to them; If no one wanted to buy. Luckily someone did.  ****

  **                                                                   ¤**

Sol looked at Kazuya angrily. " You're still lying"

" No, I'm not. I kidnapped you, because I want to take care of you. Unlike your parents, I actually care for you" Kazuya smiled at him, kindly. 

" My parents love me" Sol snapped. And started to leave the room. Kazuya caught up with him and restrained him from going to the other room. 

"Sol..." Kazuya said and put his hands on Sol's shoulders. Before he could say anything, Sol did.

" Get your hands of me!!" Sol angrily and loudly snapped at Kazuya. He walked away angrily. And closed the door behind him.

  **                                                                   ¤**

Sol sat on the bed. He thought about what had happened. Why did he snap at Kazuya, he should be angry at his parents; They neglected him. And sent him away for what they called " A better life". 

_He's telling the truth._ Sol thought. _He couldn't really be that bad.... Or could he?_

  **                                                                   ¤**

Jin and Jason were talking to Ling Xiaoyu.

" No, Jin. This is MY fault," Ling said. " I should never have let him out of my sight."

" I'm a bad mother." Ling cried, breaking into tears. She kept blaming herself. " Kids don't lose themselves, you lose them."

" Ling. It's not your fault. How were you to know that he was going to disappear." Jin said, consoling her. 

" I have this feeling," Jason said. He continued, " That Kazuya's up to this." 

The door opened, and Akiko walked in. She threw her bag on the couch and looked at Jin; When she recognized him, he received death glares from Akiko. 

Akiko wore a black t- shirt and a pair of black khaki pants. Around her neck she wore a black spiked collar. Unlike most teenage girls, who lived there. She wore casual clothes to school; Instead of the traditional sailor suit. 

" Akiko, this is your father" Ling said, hoping her daughter would be nice to Jin.   

" Oh. Hi, bastard," Akiko said. Ling looked at her angrily. 

" Jin, she's a really nice kid. It's just that... She hates you." Ling said, she hated the fact that her daughter hated her father. 

" I know..." Jin said. Ling sighed. 

" I say we go to Kazuya. I think he's the brain, behind all of this," Jason sugested. Jin nodded in agreement. 

  **                                                                   ¤**

Author's Notes: Was it good? Bye, see ya!!


	3. Endless Torment

**Author's Notes**: Hi, thanks for all your reviews!!!

**Lacrease**: Thanks! Kazuya's doing to find out what gene Sol has and he needs someone on his side.

**Riser155**: You will get to kick Kazuya's ass! BTW, Kai has been drafted to the military. And is somewhere fighting in the war.

**Makaveli:** I can understand that you found that funny! I mean Xiaoyu was going overboard and kept blaming herself! You don't like Xiaoyu, do you? I don't blame you, I'm starting to hate her myself. Yeah, Sol is believing it. BTW, I knew khaki was a color, I forgot the and when I wrote that the pants were black and khaki. Thanks!

**Ksim3000:** Thanks! 

**Babyg2988**: Well, I think Kazuya is a cool character. He's one of my favorites, I just needed someone to be evil. 

**Kotou**: Jin understood why Akiko called him a bastard, he practically abandoned his family. 

I can't even imagine what my parents would say If I said that.... They'd be like...x_X!!!

**Akira14-Raziel:** Hwoarang's mother was a woman, Kazuya met in Korea. Hwoarang's mother abandoned Hwoarang, because she was raped by Kazuya. Sol wasn't abandoned his family gave him to Wang Jin Rei to take care of. Because, Heihachi had found out about him. Kazuya lead Sol on to believing that they abandoned him. Now, Sol hates his parents. Kazuya can take advantage of him easily. Kazuya is being nice to Sol, he's being mean to Jin and Xiaoyu. 

                                                 Endless Torment 

Eric Mc Callister was enjoying his turn, being the CEO of the Chaolan Zaibatsu. He was going to run the company and was seekign fame. He had received some death threats from people, who were jealous. He remembered that the redhead, who sold it to him made him promise to never make a King Of Ironfist tournament. But was he going to listen to that......No. 

                                                                   ¤

Jin, Jason and Ling walked towards the door. A noise was heard. The phone rang. Ling ran to answer, hoping it was Sol.

" Hello! Yes, this is Ling Xiaoyu," she replied. Her voice changed slightly. 

" What!" 

" Are you sure?!" Ling replied sadly. Her voice had a violent twist in it. She put down the phone.

" Is anything wrong, Xiao..." Jin asked. His wife nodded and turned to him.

" It was a sergent from the military, who told me that....." Her voice trailed off. Jin had a quizical look on his face. 

" That... Kai and two other soldiers had been sent on an important mission. Two of the soldiers returned without Kai. They said that the enemy army had spotted him. And they think that he's dead by now...." Ling continued, tears drizzled down her cheeks. 

" Just as you didn't think, things could get worse," Jin muttered. 

" We can't give up hope now...." Jason exclaimed, " Come on! Let's go!"

                                                                   ¤

Kazuya sat in the living room. He had suceeded. Sol believed him, but was suspicious. Kazuya got up as soon as, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and spoted Jin, Jason and Ling. 

Jin wore a black sweater with a hood. He wore a pair of pants, which matched. Jason wore a navy blue shirt and a pair of camouflaged pants. Ling wore a white button up blouse and a pair of cream colored pants. They all looked at Kazuya; Angrily. 

" Jin... Ling and Jason..." Kazuya said eying them all, as he said their names. 

" Sol's in here? Bring him out, Kazuya! We don't have time for your games..." Jason commanded. Kazuya looked at the three of them, before replying. 

" Well. Well. Jason, I didn't think you had changed sides. Don't you know how to separate your friends from your enemies." Kazuya said.

" Jason. What is he talking about?" Ling asked. Jin looked at him, suspiciously.

" I used to work for him and Heihachi." Jason said. Jin and Ling were shocked. 

" Now, what makes you think that I have kidnapped YOUR child!?" Kazuya replied. Ling glared at him. Jin restrained her from attack Kazuya.

" Because... SOL!" Ling shouted, after seeing her son walk out of the kitchen. Sol walked over to Kazuya and pretended not know who Jin and Ling were.

" Grandfather, who are they?" Sol said after looking at Jin and Ling. He noticed Ling starting to get sad.

" Don't you recognize us. We're your parents, Sol." Ling said. She turned to Kazuya, " Let my son be!"

" He didn't kidnap me..... I came by myself!" Sol said. 

_He's completely brainwashed him._ Jin thought and looked at Kazuya, who smirked evily. 

" Kazuya, I will not stand and let you take my son away from me!" Ling exclaimed stubbornly and did what Jin thought she would do. She kicked Kazuya. 

                                                                   ¤

Kazuya had quickly blocked and countered Ling's kick. He launched his fist. She stood in her phoenix stance as he launched his fist right over her head. Seeing the opportunity, she raised her hands and hit him in his eyes. He stammered back and shook his head. She backed. Awaiting him. 

She turned to Jin. Kazuya thought that this was the perfect moment to attack. Kazuya used a powerfull attack on her. It was the most powerfull one, he knew. Ling wiped the blood of her face. She didn't want to get up. She watched as Jin attacked Kazuya, sending him flying into the floor. Kazuya fell onto the ground. Sol looked at him and went to check, if he was alright. 

Ling felt her heart, break into two. Watching her son go and help his enemy was painfull. Jin attacked Kazuya again. Kicking him in the stomach. Kazuya blocked it and spun around, comming closer to Jin. When he was quite near, he launched his fist at Jin. Jin fell to the ground. Kazuya faced Jin. Before Ling could react. Kazuya was attacked by Jason, who violently fought him to the ground. Punches pounded against Kazuya, sent by Jason. Jason ended the move with a high roundhouse kick. Jason watched Kazuya wipe blood of his face. That would not stop him from attacking JasON. Kazuya kicked. The air. Jason had ducked and spiked a punch at Kazuya. A well timed kick, finished the job. Kazuya lay on the ground. Ling walked closer to her son. Sol looked at Kazuya and knelt closer to him. He tried to wake Kazuya up. 

" Sol, come we have to go home now!" Ling said and spread out her hands to embrace her son, when he came towards her. He didn't. 

Ling looked at him sadly, " Sol..." 

Apparently, he didn't want to go. Kazuya must have done something to him. Jin walked towards Sol, but Ling motioned him to go. Knowing there was no use. Sol watched them leave. 

They knew that he didn't want to go with them. 

                                                                   ¤

Sol woke up in the middle of the night. He heard a high pitched vioce from downstairs. It was Kazuya. He seemed to be frusterated. He was talking with someone on the phone. Sol thought it migt be good to spy on him, maybe he was evil, maybe his parents were right. 

" You better give me the cure, Chang! Time is running out," Kazuya's tone rose. He was practically shouting. 

" I have killed people, before and I won't hesistate to kill your mother, if you don't give me the cure," Kazuya exclaimed. 

Sol had heard enough. Maybe, his parents were right- Kazuya was evil. But what were they to say, they abandoned him. 

                                                                    ¤

**Author's Notes: **REVIEW! I won't continue 'till I get atleast 20 reviews. Or friday. I'm swamped with homework and I have a test tomorrow. Bye!!


	4. From Heaven and Hell

**Author's Notes:** Hey, I'm sitting here listening to rock music and typing this. I wanted to update earlier, but my week's been kinda hectic. I might not update this story for a while, because there's a writing competion, which I want to win. To win, you have to write a comedy story and send it to the school student council. The best story wins. I REALLY WANT TO WIN!! Anyway, there WON'T be an udate next week. Mainly for two reasons, because I'm going to fight at a martial arts tournament. Wish me good luck! And because me and my friends started a school newspaper and I'm in charge of a section called " News Around the World" and I'm also co-writing a coloumn with my bestfriend. I'll stop pestering you now, so read on....*_^!

**Babyg2988**: Hi, thanks for reviewing. You'll make an entrance soon. I had this great idea for your character. 

**Riser155:** Well.... The other characters will enter soon. This chapter will be very long. Due to the fact, that I won't update this chapter next week. 

**Kotou:** Yeah, Ling and Jin have problems with their children. Well, Ling is handling this rather strangely, because she used to have a carefree life- before she had children. BUT THIS IS NOT BETTER THAN FATAL DESTINY 2?! This is nothing compared to it...... When I read your review, I was like X_x!! Haha!

**Sol Seta:** Thanks! I would *never* stop this fic! It's my best fic! I have a surprise for your character. Hope you continue to read^_^!!

**Makaveli:** I can understand, that you don't like Ling. Before I used to use her a lot. I liked her alot. Now, I only like her because her moves are cool. This fic is for Ling fans and haters. I did alot of different things to her. I let her be with Jin- for the fans and I made her life a Hell; For the haters. Yeah, anything is possible; there can be people, who think khaki is a material.

**Ksim3000**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad, you're enjoying this!! ~_^!!

**Akira14-Raziel:** Thanks! I understand what you mean.... We'll just have to see what happens ~_^!!

**Lacrease:** I understand what you mean.... Kai's and Akiko's personalities are reflecting on their genes. And Sol, he's in between. Well, he isn't that different, but there will... be a surprise. Something interesting will happen. 

**Serini The Wavetrapmaster: **No, I won't forget about Henna, I think I'll write about her in this chapter. Her personality will be clearer, in the coming chapters. More information about her past, too. 

**                                          From Heaven And Hell**

Sol had actually started to enjoy life with Kazuya. He was going to start his new school. Mishima Highschool. The school had changed tremendously. There was a new principal, too; Far from the likes of Heihachi Mishima and actually was a decent school. Sol had started to think about his family, every once in a while. Did they think about him, did they care?

He walked down, the halls of Mishima Highschool. Thinking about his life; Reflecting over the last couple of weeks. His life with Kazuya. Kazuya was not that bad. 

                                                                ¤ 

Jin watched his wife, answer the phone; Again. He looked at her quizically. She started to explain.

" It was the military. They said that Kai is somewhere out there. And is probably dead. If he's not dead, he's either tortured to a point when, he's in a coma or lost his memory." Ling said. " Oh, Jin"

Ling hugged her husband. Jin consoled her, saying. " Don't worry, he'll be alright!"

                                                                ¤

Kazuya needed someone on his side; Someone who could be evil. He wasn't sure, if Sol was the right person. He knew two things about Sol; That Sol had a heart of gold and that he evil in his blood. If Kazuya could find a way to get Sol to transform. Kazuya's plans would be ruined, if Sol had the angel gene. Kazuya had an idea. He needed to lie; Which was one of his strong points.

" Konniciwa! I am Kazuya Mishima and I would like you to help me. I need a blood test from one of the students at Mishima High." He paused. Then continued, " What? They are for private uses only. You'll be paid highly for this. Okay, I want Sol Xiaoyu's blood test, immediately. Can I have it by tomorrow? Sayonara."

Kazuya smiled and thought of excellent his plan was working. 

                                                                ¤

Julia looked around. Someone was comming. She stood in her stance. She was hoping Tatiana would find her. Julia wondered what Kazuya wanted from them. They had already taken the Chang family pendant. The cave was lighted with several torches. Julia looked slightly surprised, " Who's there?".

She looked at the man, recognizing him. Instantly. Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya walked up to the prison bars. Kazuya started to speak. 

                                                                ¤

" Fury." The old scientist said. Dr. Bosconowich looked at his latest creation. He had changed bryan fury completely. Bryan was no longer, in need of his help. Bryan was now a normal person. He looked differently. His hair was as black, as the night. His eyes were hazel. His features made him look younger. Bryan looked up. He looked at himself. His eyes drifted to the person, who walked in. Anna Williams. She was recognized by her auburn hair and brown eyes. She wore a red dressing gown. She could not believe that her husband; Bryan Fury was the person standing infront of her. 

                                                                ¤

Henna angrily punched the punch bag. She sent a kick against the material. She was angry. She had lost the tournament. Her chance of getting everything she wanted. Now, it was gone. She knew that there would be another tournament. She would train every day and night, if she had to- To win the tournament. She would not give up, not now. 

She looked around. She was alone in the Dojo. No one was there, to watch her fight. Which was good. She liked being alone. It was what she was used to. After being abandoned at birth. She had a hardtime trusting others. She hated living in the orphanage and longed for the day, she would be old enough to move out. And live on her own. Far away. 

She rested herself on the hard ground. She peeked out of the window; The moon floated around in a silvery net of sky with light glowing clouds, which cleared up through the window. She decided to rest.

                                                                ¤

He didn't know where or who he was. He looked around. He saw trees and mountains through the window. He was in a small cottage. He felt the markings on his chest, he had been through some sort of torture. Some of the markings came through struggle. 

He stood up. Feeling the soil, beneath his feet, he started to move. He noticed a wooden door and started to open it. He noticed some men, who wore camouflaged outifts. He walked slowly and thought of reaching for the guns, laying on the table. He noticed that one started to wake. 

_They must be keeping the guns to kill me, I must escape_. He thought, knowing that he shouldn't trust others.

He opened the creeky door. And started to walk. He heard a voice. 

" He's escaping... Run after him."

He knew that it was the soldiers after him. He climbed up in a tree and hid, untill they were out of sight.

                                                                ¤

**Author's Notes:** I know that the last part was lame. Who is he? Who do you think he is. The next update is in two weeks; I wrote an excuse why in the long author's note at the beginning of the page. I'll continue when I have atleast 30 reviews. If I don't have that amount I'll continue in two weeks. Bye!


	5. In The Blood

**Author's Notes**: Hi, I'm starting to write. I got as many reviews, as I wanted and I had nothing to do. My younger brother's been trying to destroy my files. He has destroyed the first chapter of this story. According, to him "Anyone who writes fanfics, is a geek". Yeah right. He better sleep with one eye open *_^!! By the way, I need more characters, so please suggest characters!! The character in the end of the last chapter, was Kai. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY COMPLICATED!

**Babyg2988**: Thanks! Yeah, you're comming into this soon. I'm figuring out your storyline, right now.     

**Makaveli:** Well, there's not much difference between Miharu and Xiaoyu. Except for that Xiaoyu was in the story longer and game. Maybe, Namco should give Miharu a new style. Or swap her with Xiaoyu. Just out of curiousity: Do you find Christie's Tekken 4 voice annoying?

**Lacrease:** Well, Kazuya isn't a bad father figure; Kaz was never around during Jin's childhood, so he's making up for it. Well, except for the fact that he kidnapped Jin's kid. LOL! He also needs Sol and will be nice to him to get what he wants. 

**Kotou and Toko:** Thanks! I really appreachiated your review ^_^!!

**Riser155:** Thanks, I'll put more characters into. I just don't want to rush this story.   

**Serini the WaveTrapmaster**: Thanks! Did you like the part about Henna? 

**Ksim3000**: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. 

                                                     **In the Blood**

" Well." Kazuya asked. He watched Dr. Bosconowich , as he walked around, the room in circles. 

" Sol's DNA is turned out to be unique." The doctor explained, after turning around and facing Kazuya. Kazuya had a quizical look on his face. He questioned the old man. " In what way?"

" His genes are mixed," Dr. Bosconowich replied. Kazuya looked at him, doubtfully. 

_Impossible_, Kazuya thought, to himself and decided to question the doctor, as he didn't believe him.

" What do you mean?"

" His genes have both angel gene and devil gene cells. Cells are equally divided, he has the same amount of devil cells, as he has of angel cells," Dr. Bosconowich replied, through a thick Russian accent. The old man paused. " This is very rare. According to my research, when two people have the devil and angel gene, the third person gets a mixture of the genes. Which means that Sol has siblings."

" What?" Kazuya asked. 

" Let me explain. And to find out who has the devil gene and the angel gene. I looked at tests in the lab, of all the participants of the King Or Ironfist Tournament. And there are more people who have these genes, than your family."

                                                              ¤

Tatiana looked at the ground, noticing a file. Which had fell on the hard linoleum floor, of the lab. 

" Files of Dr. Bosconowich Part 2," she read. She remember Dr. Bosconowich, as one of the scientist who worked in the same lab, as her. " Research on the Angel and Devil gene cells."

After reading the title, Tatiana continued to read. It would be useful for her research and the cure. She gasped, after reading more. _This man is trying to create a monster. Tatiana could not let him continue to do this. _

_Kazuya must have put him up to it. _Tatiana thought_._ She had a plan, she thought of Chaolan Zaibatsu Interprices Lab; A new lab which the owner of the Chaolan Zaibatsu, opened. Maybe, she could get the owner to help her. 

                                                              ¤

" How many more people have the genes?" Kazuya asked. 

" There's Hwoarang, Akira and Ryu Doo san, but were not sure what genes, they-" Kazuya interrupted the old man. 

" Hwoarang is my son." Kazuya explained. " Is there anyone else?"

" Yes, there is Akiko Xiaoyu and Kai Xiaoyu. Akiko has the devil gene and Kai has the angel gene." The old man continued. " They are Jin's children." 

Kazuya smirked, evilly. 

" Kazuya, you're 62 years old, but your devil genes are still strong. What do you need these peple for?" Dr. Bosconowich asked. 

" Sol, is going to take over. When I die." Kazuya said. 

" Are you sure, that he will do it? Sol has a heart of gold." Dr. Bosconowich said.

" But evil is in his blood," Kazuya said. " I need all the people with devil genes, incase my devil powers grow weak. I don't need the people with angel genes."

" Now, have you figured out what powers Sol, Akiko and Kai have?" Kazuya asked. The docor nodded. 

" Kai inheirrited the psychic powers from Jun, through Jin. Kai can get premonitions. Akiko inheirrited the power, you have. Akiko can move objects with her mind, when she gets really angry. Sol inheirrited something different, a mixture of both. He can communicate with dead people, through thoughts. It's somethijg telekinetic. None of the three know about it."

Kazuya turned to the doctor and said, " Find out about what powers and genes, Hwoarang and his kids have."

The doctor nodded, as Kazuya left the building. 

                                                              ¤

Jin walked towards the old warehouse. He looked up at the dark midnight blue sky and wondered why Hwoarang had told him to meet him there. Jin spotted the Korean red head.   
" What do you want?" Jin asked. The Korean started to speak. 

" I have something to say. Thanks for what you did at the Dojo. But don't think our rivalry is over. I recently find out, that.... that you are my half brother." Jin's eyes widened at what the person, who appeared to be his brother had just said. 

                                                              ¤

Dr. Bosconowich looked at Anna Williams, as she started to speak. " Bryan. There's something wrong with him." 

" I have done some test on Bryan. And I'm afraid we have to put him back into cryogenic sleep." Dr. Bosconowich explained. Bryan walked into the room, noticing his wife and doctor being there.

                                                              ¤

" Mr. Mc Callister, there's a young woman standing outside, who wants to talk to you." The secretary told.

" Send her in," Eric Mc Callister replied. He looked up, as a tall woman walked in. She had brown long hair and sparkling brown eyes. She wore a blue blouse, underneath a black leather jacket and a jeans skirt. She looked to be Native American. She started to speak.

" Hi, I'm Tatiana Chang and I would like to use your labs, for research. I'm a student of Biology and I have an important project on cells and genes. So, I was wondering If I could do my work in Chaolan Zaibatsu Interprices Lab. Well?" 

" Yes. For how long are you planning to be working in the labs?" He asked. 

" I'm not really sure." She replied. " Well, thanks for letting me use your labs."

Tatiana shook his hand, then left. 

                                                              ¤

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading. If you have any question, don't hesistate to ask me. BTW, is anyone suprised over the outcome of Sol's gene and that Ryu and Akira also have angel or devil genes. BTW, the tournament's on Saturday and I'm so nervous. OKAY, NEXT UPDATE IS ON SUNDAY OR SATURDAY!! 


	6. What You Least Expect, When You Least Ex...

**Author's Notes:** Hi! I don't have much to say, except that I'm swamped with homework. BTW, I had lots of fun at the tournament. I lost two fights and won one, but my opponents were much older than me! 

**Makaveli**: Hi! Well, it would be cool, giving Miharu and new style! I'm gonna do this in my story. I think! 

**Babyg2988**: Hi! Thanks! I figured out your storyline. You'll be in this story at least chapter 7, latest 11. It might take longer, I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm glad you're happy to be in the story. 

**Lacrease**: You were right about Sol. I guess you're quite good at predicting stuff. Well, that's all I have to say.

**Riser155:** Thanks! Yeah, Kai can tell the future. You're right Jin will have bruises in the future.

**Ksim3000**: Well, if you're waiting for the genes of Hwoarang's kids....You won't wait long! *__^!

                                  What You Least Expect, When You Least Expect 

Jin arrived home, the whole family was gathered, except for Kai. Jin was going to tell them about their "new" relatives.

" So, Jin, what did you want to say?" Ling asked, she hoped it was some news about Kai. He had been missing for three months, since the phone call from the military. He was most likely dead. If not for a miracle.

" Do you remember Hwoarang and his family?" Jin started. His family nodded, " Hwoarang is my half-brother"

" What?" Ling asked, she remembered Hwoarang and Jin being enemies, and now they were half-brothers. It all seemed weird to her. She waited for her husband to continue. 

                                                                ¤

Tatiana looked at the file. She looked at the letters, reading more. She noticed that everything was written, all Kazuya's and Dr. Bosconowich's plans were in there. She also noticed, that there was information about all the fighters, who have ever been in the Ironfist Tournaments. She looked at the text. She started to turn the pages; Julia Chang. The page had a picture of her mother. She realized that Kazuya and Dr. Bosconowich, were stupid. She scrolled through the words, reading them. 

Tatiana smiled. Written at the bottom of the page was the address of where her mother was. 

She grabbed her jacket and quickly left. 

                                                                ¤

" What do you mean, you lost the files?" Kazuya asked the doctor. His tone rose and was clearly indicating, that he was angry. Very angry. 

" I must have dropped them, when I was at the lab. And then someone took them. It must have been Tatiana Chang, she's the only person, who works in the lab on Thursday nights." The doctor answered. 

" That little brat.... I'll kill her. I really will," Kazuya angrily snapped. He was speaking loudly. " Now, it's time to take action. I'm going to see Julia Chang... I'll be the last person, she sees...Alive," 

Kazuya evily chuckled and left.  

                                                                ¤

Ken Chaolan looked up. He saw a taller person, who he recognized as his father. 

" Father.... What do you want?" Ken asked in a cold tone. His father started to speak.

" Ken... You are a disapointment to me, you have always been. Now, I have a task for you," Lee replied." That is if you want to prove otherwise. I want you to steal some files from the new Zaibatsu lab."

                                                                 ¤             

Kazuya looked around in the cave. Gone..... No one was there. Tatiana must have got there, before him.

" Damn it," Kazuya yelled, as he looked at the broken prison bars. He started to smirk, at the sight of a file. 

                                                                  ¤

Two days had gone. Dr. Bosconowich was just going to his lab. He had all his things there. He looked at the cryogenic sleep test subjects; Bryan Fury and Raven Wing. Bryan Fury had recently, been put to cryogenic sleep. Raven was put into it for almost a year ago, she had taken a job as a test subjact for the Zaibatsu because she had no money. Dr. Bosconowich had taken some blood tests for them. Shortly, after he found out that there was mixtures of blood in Raven's veins. This could only mean that she had some unnatural gene. This was a fact, he had overlooked. He decided it was time to wake Raven.

                                                                  ¤

The next day, rain poured down hard over the cold streets of Tokyo. Kazuya Mishima walked through the streets, he had earlier received a phone call from Bosconowich. Kazuya had finally arrived at the laboratory. He looked up as another person entered the room; Dr. Bosconowich. 

" The tests are finished, I will tell you what genes Hwoarang's kids have," Dr. Bosconowich continued." Hwoarang's son, Ryu has the Devil gene and his daughter, Akira has the Angel gene."

Kazuya did not really trust the doctor. 

" It gets more complicated, than that. According to my research the four teenagers, Akiko, Kai, Ryu and Akira have elements which are connected to their powers. Akiko has fire, Kai has earth, Ryu has air and Akira has water." Dr. Bosconowich said, and turned to Kazuya. " I think that Akira's power is telepathy; Which means she can know what people think and what they'll say, before they do. Ryu has a different power. Ryu can levitate. Fire, earth, water and air combine another element. This fifth element is what Sol has." 

Kazuya looked at him. 

" You must make sure these five don't find out about this, and you must make sure they don't meet. Their powers together are lethal to anyone, including you." Dr. Bosconowich. 

                                                                  ¤

**Author's Notes**: Hi, thanks for reviewing! Well, you know Raven, she is a Tekken character; She's Unknown. I'm just putting her in Tekken 6 and giving her a story and fighting style. Pretty original, huh?

By the way, I NEED new characters or else (I'm going to be honest with you) this story will have to end. So suggest characters, just write a name, nationality, age etc. ( the fighting style's not important cause I'll think it up.)  Yeah, I have 29 characters, BUT I WANT MORE!! 

THANKS, please review I want um, 45 reviews atleast to continue!


	7. Hidden Deep Within Lies

**Author's Notes**: Hi, I was starting to write this because I had nothing to do. 

**Babyg2988**: Final decision, you're comming in chapter eight. Which is the next one! Anyway, it cheers me up to know that you search frequently for this update!^_^!!

**Makaveli**: Yeah, Miharu will have a new style. Thanks!

**Akira14-Raziel:** I'm glad you like your element ^_^! I wanted tyo give you and Ryu elements which were opposite each other. So,water and air! I thought water would be the best suitted for your character!

**Ksim3000**: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this!

**Serini the WaveTrapmaster:** Thanks for the character idea, I'm definantly using that *_^! Kyana seems cool!

**Riser155**: Well, Tatiana is trying to ruin Kazuya's plans of taking the Devil genes from his other relatives to become the strongest person alive. She knows Kazuya wants to bring the world to a doom. Anyway, I'm not sure whether she'll join Lacrease and Luke. Lacrease and Luke will make an appearance in this chapter. You will get to fight many more fights, and the tournamnent is starting soon, I promise. I got the element idea, from the idea of having them have magickal powers. I got this picture in my head of Kazuya moving objects with his mind, at that time I thought it was a meaningless imagination, but then I started to think it over and try to develop it into a story idea. So, I did. The elements I thought would be necessary, cause each element has it's own powers to it, like Ryu has air and his power is to levitate. I tried to connect them. I had done research on witchcraft and magick, so I thought of involving that. Anyway, the fifth element is spirit. Lighting is good guess. But that would be Ryu's and Akira's powers put together.

**Sol Solran**: Well, your character's element is..... spirit. Which is connected to your powers! 

**Kazaman**: Thanks for your nice compliments on my story! Well, this won't turn into a sci-fi fic. 

**                                     Hidden Deep Within Lies**

The doorbell rang. Lacrease opened her dorm room door, to see Luke. 

" Well, Are you gonna let me or are you just gonna stand there," Luke said. 

" Hi, Luke. How have you been? Long time, no see, eh?" Lacrease greeted her bestfriend, whom she hadn't seen since the King of Ironfist Tournament 5; Which had been aproximately six months ago. 

Luke walked in to the room, it was quite large and it was nicely decorated. He sat down, as Lacrease motioned him to do. He held a newspaper in his hand. He handed to his friend. 

" What's this?" Lacrease asked and looked at Luke. 

" Just read it, okay," Luke said. He had a strange smirk on his face. Lacrease looked at the newspaper.

" A thief has been operating around the Chaolan Zaibatsu area?" Lacrease read, the headline of the article. " A thief has been operating around the Chaolan Zaibatsu, and has already stolen huge amounts of files, tests and other important research. Mr. Lei Wulong, the head of the police squad is on the case. Mr. Wulong has stated that he thinks it's a gang of people, who are stealing resources from the Zaibatsu. There are no cluse whatsoever of who it might be." 

" And your point with this is?" Lacrease asked, surprised over what her friend had shown her.

 " The fall of the mighty empire. The evil deeds of the Zaibatsu will be over, they won't have anything left once those thiefs are finished," Her friend said. 

" I understand. I think this is the perfect opportunity to attack Kazuya," Lacrease said. 

" That's to risky. You have to get over it. He killed your father sixteen years ago. That's a long time ago. You need to let it go!"

" I can't let it go. And I won't do that untill, I've had revenge. I will not focus on anything else, untill Kazuya Mishima is dead. I don't care if he's a muderer or if he's had innocent peoples blood on his hands," Lacrease explained.

" Fine, do whatever you want, I'm just telling you to be careful." Luke said, and decided to change the subject.  

                                                                 ¤

" What?" 

Kazuya asked. He was very angry. 

" You know the test subjects, I've had in cryogenic sleep." Kazuya nodded, and Bosconowich continued. " I've had Nina Williams, Anna Williams, Bryan Fury and some other people. After they all had participated in the research, their blood type changed. There was a test subject, I used called Raven Wing. After realising her from it, I had received the results of the side effects to this experiment And.... I knew that she was related to Jun Kazama and had the Angel gene. But, I didn't think it was of any importance to you. Now, I wasn't 100% sure that the genes would be effected. And they were. Her Angel gene changed to Devil gene. And her demonic powers are growing stronger." 

" Okay, I'm tired of you screwing up my plans, Dr. Bosconowich. You better find that girl and bring her to me, if you want live past your ninetieth birthday. Or I could just have Dr. Abel do this instead." Kazuya snapped. 

                                                                 ¤

" Hi, Jin." Jason said. " Have you heard anything from Sol?"

" He doesn't want to know, that we're his family." Jin said, " I mean I didn't get know him, Akiko or Kai. And I'm not surprised that he acted like this. I was never a part their lives, so I didn't expect them to understand why I left. Ling is taking this really hard, she's really depressed. I think she misses kids. I mean Kai is.... dead, Sol is living with Kazuya and Akiko moved out."

" Jin, you left to protect your family. You also made sure Ling was okay, by telling her to leave Austrailia." Jason explained. He continued. " I think we should visit Kazuya. I'm still suspicious of why he wants Sol. I think he has some sort of alterior motive, behind it."

" I guess you're right. My father has an alterior motive behind everything, he does." Jin said.   

                                                                 ¤

Eric Mc. Callister walked through the halls of the Zaibatsu. He noticed the marks left from the vandalism, that occured on a daily basis. Everyday, someone broke into the Zaibatsu and stole something. The thiefs was obviously very smart. All the surveilance cameras were broken and the guards were beaten up. Huge amounts of the Zaibatsu funds were gone. There was only one thing, which could save the Zaibatsu from going bancrupt. He had to announce King of Ironfist Tournament 6. The entrance fees would help the funds rise. 

" In six months, the tournament will start," Eric said to himself and smirked.

                                                                 ¤

**Three months later......**

" Good job. Now onto your next mission." 

Ken Chaolan took his wallet out and handed Raven some money. She had become a notorious thief, ever since. She stole things from department stores to rich people. She was also the leader of gang. 

" I want you to kill this person." Ken said. Raven's eyes darted across the picture, looking at the man.

" Who is this?" Raven asked. She turned to look at Ken, and had a quizical look on his face. 

" That is Jin Kazama," Ken continued. " You'll have the opportunity to kill him, at the King of Ironfist Tournament 6." 

 Raven' eyes flashed with exitement, as she saw the poster announcing the tournament. 

****

**Author's Notes**: Why does Ken want Jin dead? What will happen to Raven, will Kazuya and Dr.B find her and capture her? What about the tournament? 


	8. Leap Of Fate

**Author's Notes**: Hi! I don't have anything to say. 

**Babyg2988**: I hope you like your character description. Anyway, your character's personality will be clearer in next chapter. 

**Lacrease:** Glad, you like it. Your guesses are excellent, I liked your guess about the Raven thing. 

**Ksim3000:** Thanks!

**Makaveli**: Thanks! Well, I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. 

**Riser155**: Well, you'll have to find out, what will happen.....!

**Kai Ramirez**: Oh, no... Kai's not dead. He's just lost his memory. 

**Serini The WaveTrapmaster**: I liked your character idea alot. Thanks! Yami Serini, I've never watched the show, you were talking about. 

                                           **     Leap Of Fate**

" But, Uncle Lei."

Lei looked at his niece, stubornly." NO! No, no and did I mention no?"

" But, Uncle Lei."

" No, Xiang, we have been through this a thousand times. When you were born I promised your mother to take care of you, if anything were to happen to her." Lei explained. " And I forbid you to go on this mission."

" Look. I'm seventeen, and I can take care of myself," Xiang snapped and stroked her hair away from her face. She crossed her arms and turned to her uncle. 

" This is a dangerous mission," Lei said.

" WHAT?! I can defend myself. I've been taking Kung Fu and Aiki-Jujitsu for twelve years. The mission is very simple. I'm just supposed to go undercover for the King Of Ironfist Tournament and find the thief."

" You are not going to do this mission. I will not let you." Lei angrily said.

" Oh! That's too bad.... Because I already signed up for the tournament and paid the entrance fee." Xiang said, and left before her uncle could say anything.

                                                                   ¤

Akiko put down her biology book, and paced towards the door after hearing the doorbell ring.

" Ah. What do want, Jason?" Akiko asked, after seeing Jason standing outside. 

" It's your mother. She's become really sick. Jin's with her at the hospital, she was asking for you and Sol," Jason said.    

" WHAT?! Is it serious?" Akiko asked. She hoped it wasn't anything dangerous. 

" Well, all I know is that she's in no condiction to fight in the Ironfist tournament." 

" What hospital is she at?"

" Tokyo Central Hospital." Jason said. 

" Okay, tell Jin, I'll be there, later. I'm going to go talk to Sol, he's with Kazuya, right?" Akiko asked. 

" Yeah, he is. Well, bye." Jason said and left. 

                                                                   ¤

Paul took another drink. Marshall looked at him, strangely. Paul had already drank 7 drinks, but still wasn't drunk. The atmosphere in the bar was loud, through was loud rock music and people were talking loudly, mostly drunk people. 

A man had walked in. He had blue eyes, dusty brown hair. He wore a dark jacket and a pair of jeans. He was listening to Paul and Marshall's conversation.

" Hey, Marshall did ya hear about the tournament. Are ya going to fight in it?"

Marshall nodded. And listened to his friend. " This time, I'm gonna win, I almost won the first, second and-"

" You're Paul Phoenix. You never won the tournament, I can OBVIOUSLY understand why." The man said, interrupting Paul. 

" What do you mean?" Paul snapped. Anger was stirring up inside him. 

" Come on, Mr. Johnny Bravo wannabe, you're not a even good fighter." 

" I bet ya couldn't even punch." 

Paul and Marshall watched the man order a soda. The man seemed to play with the can. He threw it in the air and punched it at the right moment. It broke and blue liqiud started to flow out of it. He payed the bartender. 

" That was a lucky hit." Paul protested. 

" Well, any hit you could do IS because of luck. Face it, you fight like a girl." The man taunted. Marshall restrained Paul. 

" I don't. I bet ya can't even fight. I can fight very well. I'm entering the King Of Ironfist Tournament 6." 

" What a coincedence, so am I." Was the firm reply, Paul received. 

The man left.  

                                                                   ¤

Raemitsu looked at the letter, drenched in her tears. The words on the letter, informed her that all the other members of the clan had been slaughtered at the hands of  Kanzaimitsu and she was the only surviving member left and that she'd be the next to die. She needed help, but would her sister help her?

Kunimitsu's clan were highly skilled, and could help her. She was once a part of that clan, but she ran away. Her punishment to that would have been death, if Yoshimitsu was the leader. Kunimitsu was the leader now. Raemitsu couldn't go back. She couldn't give up now. 

                                                                   ¤

Jin looked at his wife. Ling's face was pale. She looked tired. Jin heard footsteps and turned around. Jason appeared. 

" Have the doctors said anything?" Jason asked. 

" Yeah, they told me that Ling might have cancer, but they're not 100% sure." Jin said. 

" Akiko went to talk to Sol. And if she has any luck, get him to come here." Jason said, attempting to cheer Jin up. 

" I doubt it, though," Jin said. 

                                                                    ¤

" Listen, Sol. Mom is sick and it might be serious." Akiko said. " She wanted to see you."

" Do I have to?" Sol asked. 

" You know, I can understand you. I mean our parents gave you to Wang Jin Rei. But, going to live with Kazuya doesn't make it any better. You don't have to go, but I think you should because you've caused her nothing but heart ache and worry. So?" Akiko asked. 

                                                                     ¤

**One Week Later....**

It was one week, untill the start of the Ironfist tournament and all the fighters were starting to appear. The fighters were going in different car pool groups, since many of them were being picked up at airport. Most of the fighters were staying at the hotel. 

Hwoarang carried his duffel bag and walked, looking around for the others in the car pool group. 

" Mr. Do San! Hello!" It was Miranda Gordo. She wore an orange blouse and a matching skirt. He hardly recognized the teenager. She waved to him. Some other fighters stood near her. He recognized Paul Phoenix, instantly. Paul was argueing with another fighter, who seemed to dislike Paul Phoenix as much as Hwoarang did.

A guy made his way towards the small crowd of fighters. His hair was black, and his eyes, so the same. He wore a blue hooded sweater and a pair of dark jeans. He was quiet. Miranda walked up to him. 

" Are you Kai Xiaoyu?" she asked, recognizing him, as the fighter she fought with at the last tournament.

" No, I have no idea who you're talking about." He replied blankly. He recognized her somehow- he just couldn't figure out how. Or why. 

" Have all the fighters arrived?" Lacrease asked, as she and Luke walked up to Miranda. Miranda shook her head.

" A fighter called Xiang or something like that, hasn't arrived yet." Miranda looked at her watch. Luke looked around, he saw a tall female walk towards them. 

She had long black hair with red streaks, which blew lightly in the wind and dark almond shaped eyes.

Her skin was tanned, was a mixture of vanila and mocca color. She wore a florescent, orange tank top, underneath an open crimson red blouse. She wore a red skirt. She looked at them and smiled, after uttering a syllable. " Hi!"

                                                                     ¤

Akiko opened her appartment door, she had just been to the hospital. 

" Konnichiwa!" A girl, who looked to be about her age said. The girl wore a school uniform and looked like a girl scout. She also held a bag.

" Look, I don't want to buy any cookies!" Akiko snapped, at this season many scouts visited selling cookies and other stuff. She looked surprised and pulled down the hood of her jacket, revelaing two blue pigtails; Kotou. 

"Hey! Sorry, I didn't recognize you." Akiko said. 

" Are you in the tournament?" Kotou asked. 

" Yeah." Akiko said. 

                                                                     ¤

" Will you shut the hell up!" Hwoarang yelled. He was angry, after listening to Paul Phoenix and Jack Revington argue. Minute after minute, second after second. Silence filled the place. The girls started to talk.

" Are you a new fighter, I don't recall seeing you at the last tournament?" Miranda asked the female sitting next to he, in an interesting attempt. 

" Me? No, This my first one." Xiang replied. 

" So, where are you from?" Lacrease asked entering the conversation.

" Oh, I'm half Hawaiian, half Chinese." Xiang said. 

" How did you find out about the tournament?" Miranda continued. 

" Well, I came to live with my uncle, Lei and-" Xiang explained and was interrupted by Miranda. 

" Lei Wulong? He's so famous, after being in all the tournaments.... What's it like to live with him?" Mirannda asked excitedly. 

" Um, it's okay, I guess. I mean he's kinda nice, but REALLY uptight." Xiang told.

                                                                     ¤

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was a whole lot of fun to write. I didn't write more, because I'm feeling down. Something really horrible happened to me this morning, I was going to school. I had just left the appartment building, I live in and I saw an ambulance car. I stood there wondering what had happened. And I saw someone get carried out of the building. I saw blonde hair and blue eyes at first, as the body was cxarried in a bag where dead people are put. I recognized her; My arch enemy. I really hated this person, and now I feel guilty about the fact that I'm quite happy it happened and that the last thing I said to her was something mean.I'm just shocked. I think we should be happy we're alive. 


	9. One Way Ticket To Hell

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is the one before the tournament starts! 

**Makaveli: **Yeah, it is, so ya haven't missed anything!

**Babyg2988**: Thanks! Well, I'm glad you like your character. 

**Lacrease**: Well, Revington will not be like Marduk, he'll be funnier and he'll be Paul's enemy. 

**Riser155**: I do not need therapy!! I'm glad you like the new characters. 

**Serini The WaveTrapmaster: **Well, I didn't feel pain, but I'm sorry for your loss, Serini. Serini, Yami Serini and Tsukasa thanks for telling me her fighting style! Could you describe the fighting style Kyana has? That would be of great help!

**Kazaman:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to read!

                                              ** One Way Ticket To Hell**

He walked through the hall, he saw a familiar teenager. It was a girl, who had raven hair and black eyes. Her hair was down, but the some of it stack up. Her dark eyes widened, when she saw him. He recognized her she was the girl, he saw in some of the flash pictures in his head. She walked towards him. Shock was seen clearly in her face. 

_Why do I keep seeing her_, He thought.  The girl was now standing next to him and staring into his eyes. 

" Oh my God. Is it you Kai?" The girl asked. He looked at her, and was confused. Was he her brother? He didn't even know himself. What could he say?

Nothing. No words were traded, between the two. The girl left.

_Why do they keep thinking that I'm this Kai person?_ He thought. All he knew about himself was that his name was Azreal Richter, the people at the hospital told him that. He had been seriously wounded, and woke up in the hospital, he was told that someone had taken him in, seeing his wounds. He also knew that he had past of fighting. He had a strong feeling that it was true, so he started to practice Jeet Kune Do, and had mastered the martial art pretty well. 

                                                                       ¤

" Is our plan working?" 

Dr. Bosconowich saw the dark stranger enter the room. Kazuya Mishima. 

" Yes. It is and this time we will suceed."

Kazuya smiled evilly looking at the red liquid, Dr. Bosconowich had prepared.

                                                                       ¤

Tatiana sat in her sofa. She was reading a comic book. She needed to relax. She had been studying very hard. And needed a break. The door opened. And someone, who Tatiana anticipated was her room mate entered the room. It was another teenager. She had short black hair, and auburn eyes. She wore a blue, sleeveless shirt with a turqoise jacket and a . The outfit looked like a s instead of a dress with jacket. 

" Hello! Are you Tatiana Chang?" The girl asked. Tatiana nodded. She continued. " I'm Sachiko Shou, we're room mates."

" Oh." Tatiana waited, before she spoke. " So.... are you a fighter, Sachiko?"

" Yeah, I am. Don't call me Sachiko, I'm not used to it. My friends call me Saki," Sachiko explained. 

" What fighting style do you use?" Tatiana asked, changing the subject. 

" Kenpo mixed with Ninjutsu." Sachiko replied. 

" Cool." Tatiana replied and continued to read.

                                                                       ¤

Miranda sat in her room. She missed Brazil. Everything was so different. She especially missed her family and friends, alot. She remembered her parents being supportive over her decision to enter the tournament. Miranda couldn't keep wondering why her father had came home with a broken arm, after the fourth tounament, when he claimed that he hadn't fought. She thought that Kazuya Mishima had something to do with it. 

                                                                       ¤

Raven picked up her cellphone, as it rang. " Hey." 

" Raven? Yeah. Have you killed Jin yet?" Ken replied on the end of the line.                      

" No, I haven't. I just wonder why you want him dead...." Raven asked. No sound was heard. Ken hung up. 

Raven held the phone and thought to herself. _He's hiding something from me..... But what could it be?_

                                                                       ¤

_Well, well.... Raven Wing, if you don't kill Jin Kazama, you'll be dead. Even if I have to do it myself,  _Ken thought and laughed. He slammed the phone down on the receiver. 

                                                                       ¤

" Where were you?" Kazuya asked Sol, as he entered the house. 

" Um, I went out with my friends." Sol said. He had visited his mother at the hospital. 

" Are you telling me the truth? I have a feeling you're lying to me, but you wouldn't do that, would you?" Kazuya asked, with strange tone. The boy shook his head. 

" Good." Kazuya said. 

                                                                       ¤

The next day, Jin was walking home. Jin looked up at the sky. The clear clouds were starting to fill up, with raindrops. The blue sky was getting darker and night time was comming. He heard a noise. It was his cellphone ringing. He picked it up and started to talk. His voise trailed of and his tone changed.

                                                                       ¤

Lei Wulong raced through his office. He was having a horrible day. He had to investigate different cases involved with murder. Though the suicide rates had increased tremendously, many cases showed signs of homicide and had no clues whatsoever. This all gave him reason to worry. His sister's daughter, which he had promised to protect, was out there going up against one of the toughest criminals. He couldn't just stand there and watch anything happen to his niece.

                                                                        ¤

" What is he doing here?" Paul asked Marshall, as he entered their room. Paul glared at Jack, who was seated comfortably watching TV and talking to Marshall. 

" I invited Jack," Marshall said. Paul was quite angry, he looked at the picture of Paul fighting against Kuma. He was quite proud of winning over the bear. 

" Jack, have you ever fought against a bear?" Paul asked, proudly. 

" No, I haven't, but I've argued with Paul, which is close enough." Jack joked, and looked at Paul's angry expression. Marshall restrained Paul. 

" I was just joking, you need to relax." Jack said, " Anyway, I haven't fought a bear, but I've fought against highly skilled fighters."

" And who might that be?!"

" Well, Willy Williams and-" Paul was already green with envy and interrupted. 

" You've got to be kidding me, You don't mean Willy 'Bearhugger' Williams?, eh?!"

" He taught me how to fight." Jack explained. 

                                                                        ¤

**Author's Notes**: There's a strange surprise around Kazuya's plan. What do you think Jin was told, in that phonecall. 


	10. Falling

Author's Notes: I'm on Easter holidays! Yay! Only a few weeks left to go...Five actually, untill summer holidays. The bad part about that is that I haven't found a summer job, yet. Life is so unfair, my friends got jobs through lying and exaggerating about how hard working they are, and stuff. One of my friends from my martial arts class, even strangled someone, who worked in a department store, when they said no. And guess what... she got the job! Ugh, I've asked seven stores already, six of them, said no and one said maybe. 

**Babyg2988**: Well, I guess you are a bad niece, then. LOL! I ***heart*** cliffhangers, that's why I have so many. 

**Lacrease:** Well, you never know if I did I kill Xiao. You'll find out in the next chapter. So, you like Jack and Paul? I prefer Jack. If you liked that insult that he teased Paul with you're gonna love the insults he says, in this chapter. This is also the chapter they fight in. Jack vs. Paul, who'll win?! I sound like a TV commercialist, so I'm gonna stop now. 

**Serini the WaveTrapmaster**: Yeah, it's cool. Serini and Yami Serini, I have a question: Does Kyana kick or punch mostly in her fighting style, or does she ONLY use her Reverse blade. 

                                                  Falling               

Xiang turned around quickly, she pulled out her gun, hearing the entrance of another person. 

She walked towards the wall, getting ready to shoot. She noticed the shadow coming closer. She stood pointing her small Desert Eagle gun at a stranger. The hooded figure looked at her. She looked at him. She moved back a few steps. " Don't you dare move!"

He was tall. His complexion was lightly tinted with brown color. He had black hair, and piercing dark eyes. He wore a crimson red, hooded sweater with dark and baggy jeans. He looked at the gun, strangely and at the teenage girl, holding it. 

Xiang turned around to hear, the stranger let out a few words. " I'm Jason Fawkes, this is my room, who are you and why are you pointing a gun at me?!" 

" I'm Xiang, I live here too, I thought that you were a thief, you know the criminality in this city has increased alot." Xiang said. 

" Why do you have that gun? Are you a cop or something?" Jason asked. 

" Me .... a cop? No. I just keep it around if anything happens. You know you can't trust people, these days. Especially, not if they come sneaking in at night." Xiang added. Jason walked into the other room, and looked around. Xiang sighed of relief. _He almost found out the truth about my occupation, if not for that lie_, Xiang thought. 

                                                            ¤ The alarm clock rang hysterically, over and over. Getting louder. Akiko looked up, from her bed, angrily. She looked around. The blue wallpaper, the small wooden table was all she could see from her side, in a blurry picture. She heard and creeky sound. Akiko whipped around, saw Kotou, jumping up and down on the other twin bed. She turned to the clock, which had several digits written in it; 06:00 AM.  

" Good Morning!" Kotou said and smiled brightly. Akiko glared at her, angrily and quizically. 

" I set the alarm clock to wake you up." Kotou explained. 

" But why at six am, I mean that's early!" Akiko shouted at her roommate. 

" Akiko, you have to get a good start for the day and I needed someone talk to. I'm just so excited for today, aren't you?" Kotou explained, she sat down on the bed. She turned to her firend and waited for a reply. 

" What are we doing today?" Akiko asked, her friend. Kotou thought she was joking. 

" You forgot what's happening today? You've gotta be kidding me! Today the tournament starts!" Kotou burst out with sheer excitement.

" Oh shit." Akiko said starting a chain of swear words, in different languages. 

" Akiko, don't swear it doesn't sound nice, and it's not lady-like." Kotou continued. 

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go shower." Akiko said, and got of the bed. 

" It's my turn, I'm going first." Kotou said, and quickly jumped of the bed. 

" In your dreams!" Akiko exclaimed. 

" That's not fair, you got the most comfortable bed, I get to shower first..... Okay?" Kotou said and started to run towards the bathroom. 

" You wouldn't dare," Akiko said and raced towards the bathroom, following her friend. 

                                                            ¤

Lei Wulong stepped out of the plane. He had came to Japan, with hope; Hope of convincing his niece, not to enter the tournamnent. He only had two hours. He knew that what he was trying was impossible, knowing Xiang. One word to describe her truelly was; Stubborn. She had gotten it from her mother. The word to describe Lei was; Conniving. 

                                                            ¤

Azreal Richter walked outside, he looked up at the streets as a taxi stopped at the corner of the street. Azreal hurriedly rushed towards the car and rushed in, knowing that it was almost impossible getting a taxi in rush hour. 

" Bonzai street , please." Azreal said. 

" That will be 5,000 yen." The driver said. Azreal took out his wallet and handed the money to the driver.

The car started to move, in the car jam. It took several minutes, untill they arrived at Bonzai street. Azreal opened the yellow car door, quickly. The driver opened the glass window, and muttered some words, as Azreal walked away. " Don't I get a tip?"

" No." Azreal replied. 

                                                            ¤

Sachiko put on a plain pearl white tanktop, underneath a dark jeans jacket. To that, she had a pair of dark jeans. The jeans had a leather strap going down that sides. It also had a leather strap, knotted through two holes, instead of a zipper. She walk towards the window and looked down, from the whithering heights, of her room, which was on the eighth floor. She looked down happily at the cars stuck in the rush hour traffic of Tokyo, the most crowded city in the world. The cars looked like ants, from her view. 

" Morning." Sachiko turned to see her room mate, Tatiana. Tatiana wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of silk blue pants, which were her pyjamas. She hadn't changed yet. Sachiko moved towards the sofa and sat down. She reached for the remote control. She flicked a button and the TV, instantly opened. Tatiana rested herself on the sofa. Sachiko turned to face her and asked, " When does the tournament start? I mean at what time?"

" At eleven. But all the fights will start at twelve." Tatiana replied. 

                                                            ¤

Bryan Fury looked up at the sky. He wondered whether he'd meet Lei Wulong. He wanted to cause Lei, all pain, he felt. He wanted to destroy Lei Wulong and Lei's family, for shooting him and for bringing Bruce Irwin down. He swore that he would do it.

                                                            ¤

Bang. Bang. Bang. 

That pretty much, woke Jason up. He walked into the next room. He watched as Xiang did several, cartwheels, backflips and sommersaults, in a pattern. It looked really cool. Xiang stopped, after noticing her audience.

" That was really cool." Jason said, in awe. 

" Well, I was a cheerleader in highschool." Xiang explained.

                                                            ¤

Azreal was walking on the streets, he noticed that there were some teenage girls, who were pointing at him and whispering. He wondered why. Some of them walked up to him.

" Excuse me. You are Kai Xiaoyu, aren't you? We think you're really cool! Could we have your autograph?" One of the fangirls said, she didn't even give Azreal time to tell them that he wasn't Kai Xiaoyu. 

" I'm not Kai Xiaoyu." Azreal explained. The fangirls looked down in dispair, Azreal pulled himself away from them and walked away.

                                                            ¤   

" Today is the start of the King Of Ironfist Tournament 6, I am Eric Mc. Callister, the current owner of the Zaibatsu. Now I will start by announcing the earlier winners of the King Of Ironfist Tournaments!" Eric started. " Kazuya Mishima." 

At the mention of Kazuya Mishimas' name, Paul Phoenix clenched his fist, angrily.

" That could have been me," Paul said, to himself quietly. 

 " Well, what kind of a loser gives up in the last round." Jack commented, on Paul's action in the first tournament.

Tatiana angrily glared at Kazuya, he was the center of the cursed gene. Which she would destory.

" Heihachi Mishima." Eric added. 

" I wonder who killed him." Kotou whispered to Akiko. Silence filled the room, as the crowd waited for him to continue.

" Jin Kazama."

Paul angrily glared at Jin. 

" You never won the tournament, Paul. You need to move on," Marshall said.  

" What kind of an idiot leaves before it was finished?" Jack taunted. Paul was yet again, restrained by Marshall.

" That was not a statement, it was a fact." Jack teased Paul, yet again. 

" Just wait, Jack. One of these days I'll kick your ass." Paul replied. Jack rolled his eyes, and uttered a " Yeah right."

" Lee Chaolan." Eric continued. 

 " I thought we disposed of that bastard," Anna told her husband. Anna looked up, strangely. 

" No, we didn't." Bryan replied firmly. Anna was glad, he didn't lose his memory in the cryogenic research. 

" And finally, Hwoarang Do San."

The redhead smirked and looked around the crowd, his eyes searching for Jin. Akiko remembered the finals, she had remember the four fights. How she had defeated Jason, how Hwoarang defeated Jin and when Jin fought her, and lost, and when Jin fought Jason. And her fight against Hworang. Which settled everything. Hwoarang won the tournament, Akiko came second, Jin third and Jason fourth. This time, she would win. 

" I will now announce the first fights, today." 

Everyone looked up. 

" Xiang Xuli vs. Steve Fox. Azreal Richter vs. Alison Phoenix. Ken Chaolan vs. Raven Wing, and finally, Paul Phoenix vs. Jack Revington."

                                                            ¤   

" I'll enjoy kicking your ass!" Paul told Jack. 

" Don't push your luck, old man!" Jack exclaimed, this comment sure made Marshall laugh. 

" Hey, the only luck you'll have, is if I were to go easy on you!" Paul commented. Forrest rolled his eyes. The arguement had started. 

" Not, only are you weak, you are DUMB too!" Jack teased. 

" Yeah, and I'm Lee Chaolan. " Paul stated confidently. 

" Hi, Lee. You know, you two have something in common." Jack said, and bit his lip from laughing. He knew what Paul was going to say.

" And what might that be?" Paul asked.

" You both look gay." Jack said and laughed, with Forrest, who couldn't hide laughter, Forrest knew that Paul would beat him mercilessly later. Paul's face turned an interesting shade of pink. And his sky 

blue eyes, turned an icy blue. He glared at Jack. Marshall looked at him, sincerely. 

                                                            ¤   

Xiang warmed up. Steve looked down from the fighting area. It was the balcony of an appartment. There were several floors underneath, which looked so the same. The reddish clouds lighted the dark sky. The spectators stood, below the two fighters, watching and waiting. The announcer started.

" Xiang Xuli vs. Steve Fox!! Fight!!" 

Lei looked up, with concern. Xiang angrily charged at Steve, ramming her fists into his face, like a panthers' claws beating into it's prey. Xiang sent a kick, towards Steve's stomach. Steve dodged it and punched her left shoulder with power. Xiang winced in pain, as she fell to the ground. Steve's punch could have dislocated her shoulder. She bit her lip and got into a dangerous stance. Xiang bent her back and thrusted her leg, up and at Steve's face. She got down on her knees and kicked Steve. She lost balance and fell to the ground. She was sitting in a split. She dusted herself off and stood up. She connected her fist, to his stommach before letting of a dangerous blow, which sent him to the next floor. She jumped after him and landed gracefully, since there was a three meter dfference between the withering heights of the floors. Steve punched Xiang and after a long combination of punches, let out a well-timed kick. Blood smeared on the light metal bars, holding the floor. And connecting it, too the next one. Steve smashed his fist against her face. She was like a punching bag; Helpless. Against his blows. She angrily thrusted her palms against his face. And did an axe kick. Steve rolled to his side and got up. He continued to take heavy blows. He blocked one and continued to jab. His punches were well timed and obviously, well combined. Steve was in control. He girl fell to the ground. Bang. It was a hard fall. Steve punched her, she landed on the floor beneath. 

Xiang got angry at the thought of knowing what her uncle would say, when he saw the fight: I told you not to enter. Those words repeated themselves over and over in her mind. The anger gave her strength. She got up and started to beat the living daylights out of Steve. She sent a hard kick against his face. And once again, slammed her knee against his stomach, causing Steve a painfull fall. Steve coughed up, blood. Xiang did a backflip. She went into a really low stance, leaving a small distance between her and the metal floor. She jumped at him, releasing a painfull kick. 

" K.O. !Xiang Xuli wins!" 

                                                            ¤

Azreal kicked Alison. She received the kick, painfull. She felt nervous, hearing the way her family were hollering cheers to her. She tried to knock him, though it was harder, than she thought. He was a really high skilled Jeet Kune Do fighter. She blocked his punch and continued to kick him. Alison let out, a full powered attack, which sent Azreal to the ground. Azreal got up and did a sommersault then let out a kick, when she was in the air. Azreal towered over her, when she was on the ground. He kicked her in the stomach. She rolled to her side and got up, recovering from the blow. She fell to the ground from the next blow. The crowd gathered around the fighting two. Silence filled the crowd, of people, who were in the supermarket. Azreal knocked Alison into the fruit stands. She got angry and reversed the attack. Azreal landed on the ground. She kicked him, when he was on the ground. He rolled to his side, and got up. He spun around and threw his fist at her. She was flying across the air, there was a statue, which she landed next to. She tried to escape, Azreal's next attack. But she could not.

" K.O! Azreal Richter wins!"

                                                            ¤

Jack and Paul stood facing eachother. The announcer set the start, and the two charged against each other. Jack threw a fist at Paul, he crouched at grabbed Paul's leg and twisted it. He ran closer to Paul, and let his ankle go and he ran. Paul fell backwards and landed on the ground of the forest. The green grass, and the tress, made Jack feel relaxed. Relaxation was an important factor in Shaolin Kung fu. Jack knew it was important to maintain relaxed, as he fought. Paul sent a flurry of kicks, knocking Jack down. Jack returned the attack, with a renegade of punches. The fury behind the attack, was intense. Very intense. Paul went in for a throw. Jack flew, over Paul's shoulder and landed on the ground. Jack grabbed Paul's ankle and lifted it up and then tossed it forward. Paul lost all the balance, he had and plunged to the ground. Jack went into a stance, which looked remarkably strange. He sent a high kick, which towered over her stomach and then her face, striking those areas, painfully. Paul fell to the ground. He fell painfully. Pain surrounded him. Paul fought back. They continued fighting. 

Jack sent a low kick, towards Paul. It hit him, with rapid speed. Jack jammed his fist up, hitting Paul, when he fell to the ground.

" K.O. Jack Revington wins!" 

                                                            ¤

**Author's Notes**: This story will not be updated, as frequently since I've been severely ignoring my other fics. R/R!

 ****


	11. In Too Deep

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys! I've been busy with school work( I swear, this is the time, the teachers attack us with PILES of homework.) and martial arts. Anyway, keep reading. 

**BabyG2988: **Thanks! I'm glad you like your character and her um, actions! Okay, I'll stop perstering you. 

**Makaveli:** Thanks! There'll be alot of action scenes in this. I love writing them, especially fight scenes. Maybe, you guys, have noticed that by now. Anyway, you don't need to apologize for not reviewing, this is not obligatory. 

**Serini The WaveTrapmaster: **Thanks! I'll put Kyana in this chapter. 

                                               In Too Deep 

Kazuya looked around. No one insight, except for the dark stranger, who was with Kazuya. The parking was empty. 

" Have you got it?" Kazuya asked. A smile curved on his mouth, as he saw the item the stranger handed him. The stranger received a large amount of yens and then disappeared into the darkness. 

                                                            ¤ 

Nina Williams loaded her gun. She dropped it to the ground, as the door opened. Steve, her son, entered. She kicked the gun away, in an attempt to hide it. 

Steve located the gun, as he scanned the room, with his eyes. " You lied. You promised me, that you wouldn't assasinate people, anymore. What else have you been lying about, huh? Let me guess, about who my father is. I knew that you never wanted to tell me."

Nina looked down, in shame. She really had lied, to her son and he deserved to know the truth about his father. Though, if he met his father, he could find out shocking information about his mother and her line of assasinations and attempts. 

" I was dumb to think, that you could change." Steve added. " I am dumb to think, that a person, who works with assasination, would make a good mother." 

" Steve!" Nina cried, her eyes filled with tears. " Your father is... Lee. Lee Chaolan."

Steve's eyes widened. 

                                                            ¤

Sol stared at the grave. Ling Xiaoyu, dead 2013. He looked around, to see his sister looking at him, angrily. 

**" She died, because of you. You ran away and she got depressed and then, she got a heart attack." Akiko growled, angrily. " And you have the nerve to come here, after that. Go away!!" **

**A tall guy, with dark hair and raven eyes appeared next her. ****Kai. Kai spoke. ****" She's right, Sol. Let's go, Akiko."  **

**He turned around. His father was there. Sol watched, after his father, as he walked away. Leaving him all alone. He stared at the stone cold gavestone. He looked at the flowers put down. Flowers, which had been frozen. **

Sol sat up, on his bed. Had his mother died? Or was it a dream. He didn't know, but he was going to find out. He grabbed his jacket and knowing that Kazuya was out, he took the opportunity. He heard Kazuya's car drive up. Sol threw himself, from the window. His fall was not hard, though.  

                                                            ¤

" Hey, babe! Should I buy you a drink?!" The man said, flirtiaously. The smell of alchohol, was in his breath. 

" I don't assosiate myself with hoodlums," Akiko snapped, and glared at the man. He looked to be frightened by her angry glare. Another man showed up, next to the other, eyeing the other girl.

" How about you, sweetie? Wouldn't you like to accompany me?" 

Kotou looked up in disgust at the older man. She stood up and answered. " No!"              

The man put his hand over Kotou's shoulder and flung her back to him. " Let go of me, you bastard!" 

Akiko stood up and got into her stance. The other man took a step towards her. And put his hand over her shoulder. " C'mon, we can show you a good time? How about it?"

Akiko gave her friend a signal. " How about.... We kick your ass!" 

With that, Akiko ducked and grabbed the mans arm. Twisting it in pain. Akiko thrusted her palm, against his face and continued to punch. She kicked him the stomach, the kick came out, and pushed him backwards. Kotou had punched the man, in the face and kneed him. He fell to the ground. 

" Let's get out of here!" Kotou said and high-fived her friend. 

                                                            ¤

Far away, in the forests, a young girl trained. Amongst the trees and the shadows. A voice was heard. 

" Battosi." The girl turned around, and dropped her blade. After hearing a familiar voice. A few words in fluent Japanese were said, to her. And Kyana knew that she was to leave for the King Of Ironfist Tournament 6. She packed, all her belongings. She picked up, her reverse blade and started to leave for Tokyo. She knew that she'd get there by night fall.

                                                            ¤

**Author's Notes: **Hey, what did you think?! Well, review. I'm relieved, that I get my final grades on the 20th of May, which also is my birthday, but that's not the point- If I get decent grade, I'll be able to be on the computer and write on week days. I don't have that much homework, but my parents are convinced that computers are ruining my grades..... Bullshit. Review!

                ****


	12. Intentions Lead To Danger

**Author's Notes: Hi, I've been having a stressful week. Ugh. Next week's worse, so updating will be difficult. On Monday, I have a belt exam in Martial Arts(hope I get a new belt), on Tuesday, I get my final grades and Tuesday's my birthday(Don't ask), Wednesday, there's another try for the belt exam, Thursday, I have to meet my new classmates(I bet they're all dumbass bastards, like the ones I go to school with right now), Friday, we have another social activity at school(I hate those kind of activities). I don't think I've ever used that MANY comma signs in one sentence.**

**BabyG2988: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it!**

**Kai Ramirez: Well, Kai and Azreal are the same person. I made him emotionless, because I thought a person, would be like that after loosing his/her memory. I made Akiko different, too. Who knows, Sol's dreams might be real? Anyway, I'm glad you like it. **

**Intentions Lead to Danger**

Azreal looked up, he was having a headache. The type, he hated. He had seen lots of memory. Strange ones. 

**Two small kids trained, in a Dojo like building. One of them was a boy, merely the age of seven, the other a girl, who was the same age. They sparred. The girl tripped and fell, hurting herself. The boy bent over to help her up. **

**" Here****, I'll help you up. Do you want me to teach you the move?" The boy said, and help the girl up. She nodded. And began to speak. **

**" Thank**** you, Kai." The girl exclaimed, forcing a smile. **

Azreal noticed footsteps, approaching him. He turned around to see a boy. The boy had black hair, and raven eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of midnight blue pants. The boy was surprised.

" Kai! I thought you were-" The teenager said, and was interrupted. 

" I'M NOT KAI! WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Azreal snapped forcefully. His voice was full of anger, too much anger. Despite, the fact that he had been asked whether he was Kai Xiaoyu, seven times earlier, the boy didn't deserve to be yelled at. At all. Azreal disappeared, leaving the stranger alone. 

¤

Steve stormed into Lee Chaolan's office. " What do you want?"

" You are my father." Steve said. Lee laughed coldly, as if he wasn't surprised. Steve could smell the scent of liquor on his breath. Cigarettes, too. 

" And you knew it?" Steve added a question. Lee nodded, with a sinister look. " For all my life, you've ignored me! You bastard."

" Yes, yes, I have. What are you going to do about it?" Lee asked, and laughed again. 

" Nothing. By the way, earlier you were talking to someone. I heard your conversation, with Raven, I think her name was. I heard your plans for Jin Kazama. Well, I don't think your plan will work, not if I notify him about it." Steve said. Lee glared at his son. Was Steve capable of this?

Steve added comment, to his sentence. " Don't think I didn't hear you talking about Heihachi's death. That will be said to. I have evidence to prove it." 

Steve played with a tape recorder.

" You won't. Not, if I dispose of you first." Lee chimed in.

¤

Luke looked at Lacrease, as she was typing up an article. 

" What are you writing about?" He asked. Lacrease looked at him, and stopped typing. 

" Oh. An article about Steve Fox. Did you know that Steve was found killed last night?"  Lacrease asked. Luke shook his head. 

" Don't you think it's strange that all these fighters are disappearing for unknown reasons." She asked. " Don't you think that-"

" No. No, it's not possible." Luke interjected. He knew what she was thinking about. 

" Well, there's a chance that Ogre is killing fighters again, I don't see why anyone would want to kill Steve, unless he was related to the Mishima's or had anything to do them. I was a friend of Steve's and I knew that he wasn't." Lacrease added. " Not unless, he was the son of Lee or Kazuya."

There was a silence, which was broken by a few words. 

" Could you please, please, please, hack into the Zaibatsu database?" Lacrease begged Luke. He knew that if he wouldn't, Lacrease would annoy him, with her begging. 

" Okay, then." 

Lacrease closed her file. And let Luke use the laptop.

¤

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone, who reviewed. I'll try to update, soon. Wish me good luck, for the belt exam thing. I failed the last time, but this time, it'll be different. I hope. I was very depressed the last time. ANYWAY, I'm thinking of having two more sequels to Life After Battle, what do you guys think about that?


	13. Sweet Dreams!

**Author's Notes: **I'm not gonna say that much, 'cuz you're gonna be shocked after reading this.

**BabyG2988: **Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it.

**Riser155: **Thanks for reminding me! Not to spoil anything for you, but you have a fight in this chapter!

**Sweet Dreams!**

Sol woke up, again. He had another bad dream. He had seen shattered pieces of glass over a sky blue car, blood splattered all over the front seat. The front of the car, was completely smashed. The car came into closer view. Sol saw a person in it. The person was recognizable; It was his mother.

¤

Jin Kazama looked at his opponent. It was tall woman, with straight shoulder-length black hair and raven eyes. Soft bangs were held back from her face, by a white headband. The woman wore a white button-up vest and a pair of black capri pants. She had a striking resemblance to his mother. Jin looked at her, again. She stood tall infront of him, ready to fight. 

" Jin Kazama vs. Raven Wing! FIGHT!!"

The fight started. Raven attacked, and pulled Jin into a combo of quick punches and a roundhouse kick. She continued by trying to attack with a collection of power punches. Jin block and countered. He sent the poor woman, to the ground after a few powerful attacks. Raven rolled to her side, and got up. She sidestepped, quickly and slowly proceeded to fight. Jin countered a kick and went in for a high roundhouse kick, aimed at his opponent's forehead. Jin failed, as Raven had crouched and attacked leaping at him. With a kick, aimed at his stomach. Jin stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Raven smashed her heel against his face, attacking him quickly. Jin grabbed her heel and threw her foot back, to the ground. She was losing grip. 

_There's something odd about this guy, I can not kill him. And somehow, I don't even know why,_ Raven thought to herself, as she blocked his next move. 

Raven was loosing the battle. She fought back, in vain. Only to be blocked, countered and thrown to the ground. The pattern repeated itself over and over. She was fell again. She couldn't fight anymore. 

¤

Jason watched as his opponent arrived. The ninja girl looked at him, with confidence and determination. He returned the look, with a fierce look of eternal power. He was going to win. 

" Kyana Henkato vs. Jason Fawkes! FIGHT!" 

Jason went in for a punch combo. He finished it of, with executing a high kick. The kick was finely executed and hit Kyana's stomach. Kyana pulled at a blade, and fought striking with it and punching with the other hand. Her red hair framed her face, almost covering her view. She fought back, fiercely. Jason attacked this time, he grabbed her arm, and threw her right over his shoulders. Kyana landed on her stomach and rolled to her side. She got up, and managed to kick Jason, who was in her way. The fought back and forth. It was a dangerous battle and they were doing a good job. Kyana sidestepped after getting up. She had pretty much set a death trap, from herself. She was in a tight spot, and jumped in the air, while holding her dagger to the ground. The crowd watching the fight looked at her strangely. The ground started to rumble and Jason fell to the ground. Kyana, then, took the opportunity to kick him, as he lay on the ground. Jason grabbed her foot, and pulled it forwards. The ninja girl lost her balance and fell to the ground. She felt pain, as she received punches to her stomach after getting up.   

" Jason Fawkes wins!"

¤

Raven drove her car, home. She was driving over the limit. And didn't care about it. Cars speed past her. She heard her cellphone ring. She picked it up. " Hello."

" Did you kill Jin Kazama, yet?" She heard Lee Chaolan's voice ask her. 

" No." She replied. She heard disappointment in Lee's voice, as he spoke. 

" Damn you, Chaolan!" Raven shouted, as she heard him tell her, that he'd hired someone else to do the job. Raven dropped her cellphone. She bent over to pick the cell phone up, forgetting that she was driving. 

She looked up, at the dark Tokyo streets. Fear stung her body, as she saw what happened. 

¤

" Konnichiwa." Jin replied, as he picked up the phone.

" Hello. This is Tokyo Central Hospital. Your wife, Ling Xiaoyu was walking across Sakura street, when suddenly she was her car was hit by another car." The person said. Jin interrupted. 

" What? How is she?" Jin asked.  

¤

**Author's Notes: Hi! Is Ling dead? Did Raven hit her? **


	14. To Regret And To Feel Remorse

**Author's Notes: **Okay, don't have much to say. But I'm gonna decide whether Ling dies or survives. You help me decide. I have two ideas for storylines. 

**Kai Ramirez: **I'm glad you like it. I can never say no to puppy dog eyes, no wait, I can but I won't. 

**Makaveli****: I'm glad you like it. Anyway, I feel sorry for you for being in the hospital. Even though, you told me you go, there often. It wasn't anything dangerous was it? I hope not.  **

**Serini**** the WaveTrapmaster: Hey, Serini. Don't feel bad, because your character lost. You still have your other character, too. Ya know, end grade tests always suck I had mine too. Now, I know that I'm not the only who hates sucky pop songs! LOL!**

**Riser155: **Well, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to kill Kotou, off. Because she is essential to the storyline. I mean, she and Jason are supposed to bring the Kazama/Xiaoyu family back together. And it might be harder for Jason, to do it, alone. 

**To Regret And To Feel Remorse**

Sol looked at shattered remains of the car. The paramedics had taken his mother to the hospital. He really did regret living with Kazuya. The man was starting act, strangely towards him. Who knew, he could have been plotting all of this. 

¤

Tatiana Chang looked up, at Kazuya angrily, noticing his presence. Many fighters had gathered at the hospital, since Ling was a competitor of the tournament. Tatiana was there, since her mother and Ling were friends.

" What are you doing here, Chang?" Kazuya asked. Tatiana turned to face her enemy, and replied. 

" None of your damn business. Why don't ever you bother asking yourself that? I don't remember you being a friend of the Kazama/Xiaoyu family. As a matter of fact, I think you set this up to happen."

Kazuya looked at the teenager, angrily.

¤

Jin looked up. The paramedics rushed Ling from recovery room to surgery room. Jin chased the paramedics asking them questions, they never replied and he angry. 

¤

Azreal looked up, as the woman turned to him. " What can I help you with?" 

" I'm here to see Ling Xiaoyu. What room is she in?" 

" Oh, sorry. Family are only allowed to see her." The middle aged Japanese woman responded. 

" I'm her son." Azreal said. He hated lying to the woman, but this was an opportunity. An opportunity to trigger his memory. 

" I'm sorry, you're not listed here." The woman replied. 

" Can you look again, under the name of Sol Xiaoyu?" Azreal aked. The woman typed the name into the hospital. 

Azreal started to walk, knowing that the woman had found the name. He heard the voice, again. 

" Hey, you don't look like a fourteen year-old!" The woman exclaimed. 

" Um, I'm just tall for my age." Azreal replied and walked into the waiting room. 

¤

Jin walked up to the main desk. 

" Hello, I'm Jin Kazama, the husband of Ling Xiaoyu. My wife was brought in about an hour ago. She was in a car crash, I'd like to know if she's alright." Jin said. 

" I'm sorry, we cannot tell you, anything right no-" The arrogant receptionist replied and was interrupted. 

" NO! That what you said half an hour ago. My mother was brought in here; do you understand how worried, we are?" Akiko angrily interjected, she was yelling at the lady. " No. You obviously don't. Well, what kind of a goddamn hospital is this?! You damn well better, get that information for us… Now!"  

The woman was frightened, seeing as Akiko looked dangerous and was very angry. People were staring at the two. The woman replied. " Okay, then."

" Hello, Sue Shin, this Ming Mae. You know the patient in room 405? Yes, Ling Xiaoyu. What's her condition? Okay, I understand. Thanks." 

¤

**Author's Notes: This was fun to write. I've been writing all day, I decided to skip school, just cause it was Sports Day at school. But then, I found that they moved it to Monday. Damn it, I always have bad luck. **


	15. With Time Comes Changes

**Author's Notes: **Okay, hi. These chapters are short, but bare with me. 

**Makaveli****: I don't want to spoil, anything so I'll just shut up. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BabyG2988: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Zell**** Corall: Thanks for the character idea, Jett will be featured as soon as possible.**

**With Time Comes Changes**

The receptionist turned to Jin, and began to speak. " Jin Kazama, your wife is……. In critical condition."  

" What do you mean? Is she gonna be okay or what?" Akiko snapped, angrily. Patience wasn't her strong side.  

" We're not sure, whether she will-" The woman said, and was interrupted by the very impatient, Akiko.

" You don't know…. What the hell is wrong with you? I asked a simple question and I wanted a simple answer. This is a matter of life or death, so get that damned information as soon as possible!" Akiko declared, in a high-pitched voice. The Goth had noticed that she was shouting, and was receiving a lot of attention. The receptionist lifted the phone, again and started to dial some numbers.

" Hello, this is Ming Mae and I have a nut case in the waiting room. Can you please send someone down here from the Psychology section." The woman said, Akiko looked at her angrily. No one knew what the furious teenager was going to do and hadn't expected her outburst. 

¤

" Hi." Sol's voice was as almost cold, as it was quiet as he greeted his father on the phone.

" Sol? Is that you?" Jin answered. " Why are you whispering?"

After a long silence, Sol added. " How's Ling?" 

" She's fine right now, but the doctors don't know if it will remain that way. That's why, she's staying at the hospital for atleast two weeks. 

" How's everyone else?" Sol asked, faintly. 

" Well, your sister punched a receptionist at the hospital and has to be in jail, over night, Akiko will be okay though, we're going to bail her out tomorrow. Jason's been staying with me at the hospital, and has been very helpful, too." Jin responded, and waited for a reply. Or a question. 

" You get to see Ling, don't you?"

" Yes, but visiting hours are short." Jin replied to the question, thoughtfully.

" Can you tell her, that, I…I'm-" Sol's voice trailed of, and another voice was heard; An angry voice recognized as the voice of Kazuya. The phone was slammed down on the receiver. Jin started to wonder why Sol was whispering and why Kazuya was scolding him. There was something strange about the whole situation.

¤

" Sol, who were you talking to?" Kazuya answered, anger heard clearly in his tone. 

" Just some friends." Sol lied, connivicingly. Kazuya walked in circles around the room.

" Oh, really?" Kazuya said, disbelievingly. 

¤

**Author's Notes: **I'll be able to update this more often, cause school ends on the sixth… NEXT FRIDAY! *dances happily*. Uh, bye!


	16. When Heaven And Hell Collide

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reviewing.

**BabyG2988: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it!

**Riser155: **Stop complaining! I can take you out of the storyline, just as quick as you came in! I don't see anyone else complaining, if you don't stop complaining, you'll probably get to fight at the end of the story. Keep in mind, that the tournament's been postponed due to Ling's accident. Thanks anyway.

When Heaven and Hell Collide 

Kazuya Mishima sat in his office. The door opened, and a girl entered silently. 

" Who are you, and what the Hell do you want?" Kazuya asked, suspiciously. Her features became clearer, as she came closer.

She had wavy black hair, with blood red streaks through it. Her dark eyes glared at him, and were framed with a layer of black mascara. She wore a dark blue hooded sweater, it was pulled over her face and not much of her delicate features would be seen. Her black carpenter pants were worn to match, her outfit. Her ivory colored face lit up, her features and contrasted to the darkness that dominated her appearance. 

" Who I am, will be a mystery to you. I will however tell you what I want?" The girl said, her voice spoke in monotone.

" Speak up, punk!" Kazuya said, slammed his fist on the desk. Hard. " I don't have time for this, kid."

" First of all, do not call me kid. Just because you're older than me, does NOT mean you're superior to me..." She began, her tone almost threatening. " Do you understand that?!"

Kazuya looked at her, shocked. No one had ever used, that tone when speaking to him. " Now, my half sister is helping your brother assasinate your son, Jin. And I need-" The girl said, and was interrupted.

" Your sister?" Kazuya asked, arching a brow. 

" Yeah, my half-sister Raven. Raven Kazama." Kazuya looked at her, strangely. " Same father, different mother. Don't ask."

" Anyway, Raven wants to kill Jin. She's failing and will be assasinated by your brother, if she-" The girl was again interrupted.

" Half-brother. Lee is my half-brother. So, don't refer to us as brothers, unless you want an early death wish." Kazuya stated, fiercily.

" Okay, well, I hate my sister, too. Lee will kill her soon, but I will stop that." The girl continued. 

" I thought you hated your sister." Kazuya commented. The girl directed her glance at the picture, on a table. She walked towards it. 

" I hate Raven. Always have, always will." Her voice trailed off. She continued her voice changing it's tone." But, you see, I want to be the person.... to take her life." 

" Great minds, think alike." Kazuya said, a smirk appeared on his face. 

The girl looked at the picture, she threw it to the ground. " Oops."

She laughed after pretending it was a mistake. She didn't see Kazuya's angry look Kazuya stood up, anger steaming up inside him. He walked over to her, slow steps. Slowly, she turned around. 

Kazuya hoisted the girl, off the ground. She was strangled, by his arms. " You realize, what you've done? That was Jun Kazama, my wife. She died, and that was the only picture I had of her. You think I should show you mercy, ne?"

" Please. Let me go...." She said, trying to breathe. " Jun was my cousin. I'm sure I can get you a picture of her...."

Before Kazuya, put her down on the ground, he asked her a question. " Listen, you better tell me who you are, because I don't care whether you're alive or dead. I can kill you." 

The girl looked, at him fearlessly. She didn't want to die, so she responded. " I am Aya Kazama." 

She was let down. " I came because I need your help to destroy my sister. In return, I'll make sure your son and your half brother are buried six feet under."

" Okay, fine. But I find any evidence, if you trying to deceive me.... I'll personally make sure, you-" Kazuya threatened, Aya interrupted him quickly. 

" Agreed." Aya's tone was still cold. Kazuya looked at her retreating figure. 

" Wait, how do I contact you, if anything comes up?" Kazuya asked. The teenager stopped walking. 

" Well, I don't have a place to stay. But I'm working on it." Aya replied.

This girl can be dangerous to my plans, and I must keep control of her, make sure she doesn't find out anything. Kazuya thought, he looked at her again. 

" I have an idea. You are going to stay at the Mansion, with me and my grandson, Sol. Only on some conditions." Kazuya said. The teenager quickly replied. 

" I'd like that." Aya said. Kazuya responded, again. He hoped, she knew that this wasn't a game.  

" Good. You must treat Sol kindly. He will not know anything of why you have come and anything else, unless I tell him anything. I'll notify you before. You will not have any contact with Akiko, Sol's sister unless it's necessary. Do not avoid her either. She's suspicious, more than her brother." Kazuya repeated. " You will have to attend highschool, the same one Sol goes to."

" Yeah, I'll do that but do I have to go to school!" She wined. Kazuya gave her a look, which pretty much informed her of what his answer was. No. 

" Let's go." Kazuya said, standing up. The girl followed him out of the building. She had her doubts over if she would arrive at the Mishima Mansion, alive. 

                                                                     ¤

" Hi. Sol." Akiko greeted her brother, she waited until Kazuya had left the house before speaking to her brother.

" Hi, Akiko." Sol replied, his tone was friendlier than Akiko's. His sister looked at him sincerely and began to speak.

" You know what, mom's dead." Akiko started. " Yes, dead. D-E-A-D!"

Sol looked at her, not wanting to believe her words. " And guess, where mom's was going when she drove her car, before the accident?" 

" No, it can't be true." Sol said, Akiko quickly interjected. 

" Yeah, Sol. She was coming to see you." Akiko barked, angrily. 

" This would never have happened if you didn't run away. It's all your fault, Sol." She continued.

Kazuya's car was heard, coming up the driveway. " I will tell Jin about this."

With that, Akiko ran away. Kazuya didn't see her or Sol. Sol made his way, up to his room as quick as possible, yet as quiet as possible. He lay on his bed, and threw the covers over him. He suceeded in pretending to sleep.

                                                                     ¤

" You did what?" Lee's voice echoed in the room. Anger was heard, clearly. Raven remained quiet. 

" I'll give you, one last chance..." Lee continued. " If you don't get rid of Jin Kazama, I'll dispose of you." 

" No, I can't." Raven spat back, she looked at him. He moved closer to her. " Please, please...don't!"

Fear stung her. What was she to do?

                                                                      ¤

**Author's Notes: **Hi! School ended the 6th. Yay! I'm so happy, and thank god that the last day of school only was two hours long. Everyone was all sentimental. You should have seen it, never have I wanted to laugh more than the 6th of June, 2003. 

Anyway, I'll update this more. 


	17. On The Edge Of Disaster

**Author's Notes: **Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I've been focussing on my fanfic in the Dead Or Alive section, but now that it's completed- I'm focussing on this one and the other fanfic's sequel.

**BabyG2988:** Thank you.  My summer's been great. Thanks for asking, and by the way, how's yours been?

**On The Edge Of Disaster**

Sol walked up the stairs. He looked at the ground as he walked through the newly painted blue hallway. A door was slightly open, letting him peek into the room. He saw a girl standing there. 

He couldn't see her face, he just saw her from the back. She had straight but messy black hair with red highlights. She wore an oversized white t-shirt with black stripes and letters over it and a pair of shorts. The girl turned around and to see his surprised look.

" Who are you?" He asked. 

" My name's Aya." She replied.

" What are you doing here?" He questioned, his tone was an angry one, but still it didn't seem to intimidate the young girl.

" I live here. Your grandfather is friend of my father and decided to let me stay here for a while."

" A while?" came the reply.

" Yeah, I'm staying here for the next year or so. I'm here for my education; my father thought it would be good to let me finish mine here." She lied smoothly.

The door was opened again and Kazuya entered. He looked at the two, before speaking.

" Oh, so I see you've met Aya, Sol." Kazuya said, and looked at the two. The girl smiled, it wasn't happy smile. More of a smirk.

" Yes, grandfather." Sol replied.

" Oh well, don't be too long…. You have to begin your training for the continuation of the tournament. Aya, you can join us if you want." Kazuya began. " I'll be in the Dojo."

" Some other time." The girl replied.

" I'll be there soon." Sol said, the elder Mishima left the room and the younger one stayed there for a while. He picked something up from the ground, just before leaving. " From where did you get this…?"

Aya looked at the picture, he was holding. It was one of Jun Kazama, her half-sister. " Uh, I found it earlier and your grandfather let me keep it. Jun was my favourite fighter in the second tournament."

" Oh." He simply muttered and wandered off.

¤

Jett looked up at the sky. The young teenager was walking home, as the rain started to fall down upon the cold and crowded streets of Tokyo. His journey was interesting; he had came to Tokyo for one thing. The King Of Ironfist Tournament 6. If he won, the American teenager could take his family out of their long line of debt. 

He averted his gaze, forward after walking for a while and saw the hotel. He decided to enter the building and did the action, assigned to him in his head. 

The building was lit up and he saw lots of people there. That was strange, because the hotel was mostly for the fighters, who came from different countries and needed a place to stay. 

He passed by the crowd of people, not recognizing a single face, to see a man selling something. He then noticed that the man was selling tickets to the next round of fights. 

The American was surprised, and didn't know whether to ask the elderly Japanese man. He would have to use his Japanese, which was very bad. The last time, he tried talking to someone was when he was downtown; He managed to somehow offend the salesman of a store, when trying to simply ask for directions.

He scanned the crowd and looked at the man, as he saw the man speaking to the crowd of people in Japanese. After a while, seeing as it was no use, he left.

¤

Azreal looked up, the door opened. He jolted up from his bed, before the person came in. It was someone, who worked for the hotel. The man quickly left a letter on the table, and left without a word. 

Azreal scanned the letter, before starting to read it. It was very interesting. He found out about the following rounds of the tournament and that he would fight a few days after the tournament began again. He was to fight in a week and five days. 

Azreal decided that he needed to brush up on the moves, he knew for his deadly martial art. And he knew that the training hall would be empty, since there weren't many fighters, who knew about the continuation. And the fighters, who did, probably had other plans. 

The young man had decided to train more and more, for the upcoming days. If he did, he stood a chance of making it past the preliminary fights that took place. He had to win two fights, to pass them. 

And he knew the upcoming fight would be tough. He had great confidence, but Azreal was however very modest. 

Azreal stood up, after drifting out of his thoughts and left to change into his fighting outfit and leave for the training hall.

After changing into a black gi with dark red lining and letter on the back, he left the room. Filled with hope, he left the room to go and do some training. 

¤

**Author's Notes: **There you go. The next update will come soon. Hopefully….! Until then, review.


End file.
